


#65 - Beginning

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [65]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: beginning, Nic.  No beta.





	#65 - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: beginning, Nic. No beta.

Nic could only remember so far back. He couldn't really remember anything before he was tagging along behind that bastard mercenary captain like a lost puppy.

He remembered Worrick in the big house, when they were kids, and learning to read. That had been a new start.

Later, they'd learned to be on their own in the city, becoming the Handymen: another new start.

And now they had Alex around, helping them out, easy on the eyes, and trying to talk sign to him all the time.

When you really looked at it, just about every day was another beginning.


End file.
